cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Pirates of the Parrot Order
History: The Before "Before" In the age of 2006, in the month of December, two men known as Greenanatsu, and Shade0017, decided to form an alliance. This alliance would be come to known as the Pirates of the Parrot Order (PPO). The alliance grew prosperous, and stayed under the radar of major alliances. However, soon came a time for better acknowledging your allies. The formation of the GUILD. Shortly after the formation of the GUILD an incident occurred during a raid gone bad, and Shade0017 was left to the wolves by the new leadership of GUILD and left. During this time Greenansatsu had been away and on returning found that PPO was now a part of GUILD and that Shade0017 had been kicked out of the alliance he had created Greenanastu left to join OBR at that time. With members from the GUILD(SFS(Sent from Satan), BTD(Brotherhood of the Dreaded) to form BoTS. However, within a week of bad dealings, some pirates left. They formed an alliance known as SOLDIER. SOLDIER lost Shade0017 to Blackwater a few months after. A member, Caprontos took over, then left to Bushido, after Caprontos was Alucard65535. Alucard welcomed back a former PPO member as he stepped down and made that former member leader of SOLDIER. That member along with Alucard decided to move SOLDIER into PPO, and so it was made, that on July 15th, 2008, PPO declared its Independence. PPO is a free alliance that WILL NOT EVER merge so long as Silent Blood Line is a Captain of the PPO. Pirate's Article II: Aye, he be'in' the captain! The government of PPO is simple, and is as follows: I. The leader(Captain), has the most power within the alliance of PPO. He commands everyone under him. II. The Pirates of the Parrot Order operate with a 'U.S. Navy' rank system. As follows is the chain of command: Captain, Commanders, Lieutenants. Special Ranks may be given. Every commander is in charge of a Mass and Lieutenants in that Mass. III. All treaties will be discussed by the Captain, Commanders, and Lieutenants. IV. Elections pertaining to commanders occur every three months. Lieutenants are chosen by the newly elected commanders, or the Captain. During elections, candidates will run for their appropriate Mass, and in the final week of the third month, voting will determine the new commanders. V. Pirate Laws may be submitted by any Pirate. Submitted laws will be checked by the Cabin, and than opened for voting by the entire alliance. VI. In order for a law to be dismissed, the Captain, along with the Commanders may dismiss that law. Votes that put a law up for dismissal may be dismissed by the Captain/Cabin upon a vote. VII. In case of a Captain going inactive for more then 5 days due to unexplained reasons, the Cabin shall rule the alliance together until the return of the Captain. VIII. If the Captain does not return, the Cabin will choose the next Captain. IX. Only members of the general government, or of appropriate rank, within the PPO may become Captain. For a Pirate to be elected Captain by the Cabin, that pirate must have been sailing at least a week. Pirate's Article III: Nay. Ye' must prove ye'self. War regulations are as follows: I. In the event a Pirate is attacked because of an enemy wishing to raid, that pirate is allowed to take Military Action against the attacking nation(s). II. Once the situation has been figured, the Pirate will be told to stop, or continue. III. Shall a enemy choose not to give peace when told to by the PPO, that enemy will automatically be considered a rouge and enemy of the PPO. IV. Within incident, if the enemy's alliance supports him, it will be a undeclared war, in which any of their members that attack, those members will be attacked by ours. We do not strike first. V. The PPO does not support raiding of any kind. Any Pirate wishing to raid, may do so, but any consequences will belong to that pirate alone. VI. During alliance wars, warring on nations which are not enemies is prohibited. Those pirates that break the rule, will pay the price. VII. PPO nations are not to start conversations that may cause conflict leading to war. Pirate's Article IV: Betrayal is teh unforgivable crime. Civil War regulations are as follows: I. No Pirate may declare war upon a fellow pirate unless the order has been given by the Captain or a Commander. II. If a Pirate who breaks part I of Article IV and cannot explain their actions within 48 hrs of their crime, must oblige to part III of Article IV. III. The punishment is equal to that of walking the plank. Pirates whom break part I of Article IV will be 'anarchied' and take severe damage. They will be excused but the crime will not be forgotten if they have a good enough explanation, justify their actions, or can pay for the damage. IV. Forum ban forever, and expulsion from the alliance is one of the alternatives. However, the member may be 'anarchied' and expelled for breaking part I of Artivle IV. Pirate's Article V: Load the cannons! Brace for impact! Yarr! Nuclear regulations are as follows: I. All nations within PPO are permitted to obtain and hold nuclear weapons. No nation is denied. II. In wars where there isn't any nuclear strikes allowed, PPO nations that use nuclear weapons, will be punished accordingly. The PPO nation that broke the rule must destroy all but four of their nuclear weapons. III. If a PPO nation(s) is attacked by a nuclear weapon, PPO nations will take nuclear action against the enemy. VI. The Pirates of the Parrot Order do not use nuclear weapons unless provoked with nuclear weapons. VII. Nuclear attacks are allowed in anarchy punishments dealt to rouges/enemies. Pirate's Article VI: Sign ere'! This be'ith ye death sign'in'! New Member regulations are as follows: I. Nations of ALL color spheres are welcome to join the Pirates of the Parrot Order. No nation will be denied unless it clashes with part II of Article IV. II. Nations with offensive bio's will not be accepted within PPO. Nations what are racist will not permitted. Forms of direct prejudice within a nation will not be allowed into PPO. If a player has problems with other people mentally, settle it and keep it with themselves. III. Newer nations will receive money for joining, but they must follow the appropriate regulations in the 'Official PPO Application Guide'. IV. There is a five day period for started aid, unless starter aid chains are held back. However, if a new nation flees the alliance with our aid, they WILL 'RECIEVE' ANARCHY. V. New PPO nations will be sent messages on what's best to do for their nation to help it progress further. VI.'''To fully join, all 6 steps of the 'Official PPO Application Guide' must be completed, including the Final Test. Pirate's Article VII: Ye final words! Resignation regulations are as follows: '''I. A PPO nation may resign from the order at any time they wish. II. New nations that leave after receiving starter aid, may be subjected to ANARCHY. Pirate's Article VIII: Aye, it be'ith' allies' to port! Diplomacy regulations are as follows: I. The PPO will do diplomatic business with any alliance, be it friend of foe. No alliance will be denied unless it clashes with Article IV's betrayal policy. II. Alliances whom are racist, or prejudice freely will not have negotiations with the PPO. III. Treaties offered will be dealt with manners talked about between the two. The PPO will honor the treaty. IV. The Minister of Foreign Affairs of PPO is responsible for maintaining relationships with other alliances on the behalf of the alliance. V. Diplomat's are responsible for their actions on PPO forums, their words will affect PPO's view on their alliance. Just as our diplomat's words affect their alliance's view on us. VI. For a treaty to be considered 'void' or inactive, the Commander of Foreign Affairs does not have the authority to declare it that. It must be decided by the entire government. Pirate's Article IX: This a bein' a idea! Pirate Law regulations are as follows: I. Any Pirate is allowed to suggest a Pirate Law to be added. Pirate Laws are the rules which decide how pirates must act, and how the alliance will go. A example of this is whether or not new members must sign in on forums to become pirates. II. The entire alliance will vote on these suggested Pirate Laws. Voting will prolong a week before it is announced to the alliance. III. For a law to be considered officially void, the order of its considerations must follow that of part VI of Article II. IV. Pirates who suggest laws have 3 days to withdraw their suggested law, if they do not, the law will either be passed or denied at the end of the next four days. V. Laws regarding changes to the Pirate's Charter may only be made by Captains, Ministers, and the PPO Warlord. Pirate's Article X: Ere' we bein' Ajurnin' this ere' business'. Yar! Regulations on Masses are as follows: I. The "Masses" are Government Departments in PPO. There are 5 masses where their business is held for the Pirates within PPO to discuss with the Ministers/Captains/Warlord/Grand Captain. Paths for PPO in each of these masses affects that department of the PPO. II. The first is Piece of Eight, where decisions on Financial Aid are made. III. The second is Mass of Foreign Bickering. Here the MoFA will take considerations made by other members into account, and ideas for the Mass of Foreign Bickering are presented here. IV. The third is Mass of Internal Bickering. Here the Boatswain will take considerations made by other members into account, and ideas for the Mass of Internal Bickering are presented here. V. The fourth is Mass of Massive War. Here the Master Gunner of PPO will take considerations made by other members on how to wage wars. Ideas regarding war regulations for PPO are made here. DO NOT PISS OFF THE WARLORD. VI. The fifth is Mass of Recruiting. Here the Master of Recruitment will take considerations made by other members into account, and ideas for the Mass of Internal Bickering are presented here. VII. Laws are not submitted here, only ideas for the masses themselves are submitted here. Meaning if you got an idea on how a certain mass should be run, you say so. Pirate's Article XI: Argh! Wha-t? Forum regulations are as follows: I. Forum Members, regardless of group or permission mask MUST follow rules. Breaking the rules will result in forum bannings and further punishment shall it be found worthy of such action. II. Prejudice, and Racism regardless of the display on the forums is strictly prohibiited. Signing Signed, Captain of the PPO, Silent Blood Line Quartermaster, Alucard65535, Master Gunner, Spikes007 Boatswain, Caprontos Amendments No amendments have been made. Pirates of Parrot Order Category:Constitutional Documents Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order